Love never dies
by supernaturalfreak95
Summary: Human!Cas & Gabe Vampire!Dean & Sam 'It was on the first day of summer vacation when Castiel Novak found out he was going to die. ' Rating may change. New chapters within a couple of days. Any feedback or comments are welcome. First ever fanfic so feel free to give me pointers and what not but yeah hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

(( forgot to add this into the description sorry for the confusion - the first two chapters are based around the first book of the night world series but the fanfic wont follow the same story.))

It was on the first day of summer vacation when Castiel Novak found out he was going to die. Castiel woke up feeling gloriously weightless and thought. _No school. _Castiel smiled to himself and pushed himself out of bed - and winced. ouch. That pain in his stomach again. Sort of like a gnawing , as if something were eating its way to his back .It helped a little if he bent over. No, Castiel thought. I refuse to be sick on the first day of vacation. I refuse. A little will power and positive thinking was what he needed. Grimly , doubled over he made his way down the hall the bathroom. At first he thought he was going to throw up , but then the pain eased as suddenly as it had come. Castiel straightened and regarded his tousled reflection triumphantly. Then he leaned forward, seeing his own blue eyes narrow in suspicion. He glared at his messy hair and tried to fight it into submission failing miserably_._ Castiel stuck his tongue out at himself and walked down stairs to the kitchen where his big borther Gabe was sitting eating his cereal. Then he narrowed his eyes again this time at Gabe. It was bad enough to be small , slight, and have messy untameable hair., but ot have a brother that was clasically handsome ... well that was just plain unfair.

''Hello, Gabe'' He said in a voice heavy with menace.

Gabe, who was used to his brothers moods , was unimpressed. He lifted his gaze from the comic section of the L.A times for a moment.

''Hi,'' Gabe said slatly,and went back to the comics. Not many kids Cas knew read the newspapers , but that was Gabe all over. Like Cas, he'd been a junior at their high school last year , and unlie Cas, he'd been one of the most popular guys in the year , he was staring on the football team and the baseball team. One of Gabe's greatest pleasures in life was teasing Cas. Gabe thought he was too straighlaced , too into his study to enjoy life. Cas shrugged , giving up on the meanicing look. ''Where's mum ?'' He bounced across the kitchen to inspect the contents of the fridge.

''Mom's getting dressed. You'd better eat something or she'll get on your case.''

''Yeah , yeah..'' Cas went on tiptoe to rummage through a cupboard. Finding a box of frosted flakes , he thrust a hand in and delicately pulled out one flake. popping it into his mouth he walked over to the refridgerator, shaking the cereal box in rhythm.

''Im a ... sex bomb!'' He sang , giving it a foot stomping rhythm.

''No, you're not,'' Gabe said with devestationg calm. ''And why dont you put some clothes on?''

Holding the refridgerator door open, Cas looked down at himself. He was wearing the oversized shirt and black boxers he had slept in. ''This is clothes,'' He said serenly, taking a Diet Coke from the fridge.

There was a knock at the kitchen door. Cas saw who it was through the screen.

''Hi, Dean! C'mon in.''

Dean Winchester came in taking off his trainers. Looking at him, Cas felt a longing - same as always It didnt matter that he had seen him every day for the past ten years. He still felt a sharp throb in his chest, somewhere between sweetness and pain, when first confronted with him every morning.

It wasn't just his outlaw good looks. He had silky light brown hair , a subtle, intelligent face, and green eyes that seemed far too old for someone so young. He was the handsomest boy at their school, but that wasnt what Cas responded to. It was something inside him, something myseterious and compelling and always just out of reach. It made his heart beat fast and his skin tingle.

Gabe felt differently. As soon as Dean came in, he stiffened and his face went cold. Dislike flashed between the two boys.

Then Dean smiled faintly , as if Gabe's reaction amused him. ''Hi,''

''Hi,'' Gabe said . Cas had the strong sense that Gabe would like to bundle him up and rush him out the room. Gabe always overdid the overprotective-brother bit when Dean was around. ''So how's Jo and Lisa?'' Gabe added nastily.

Dean considered. ''Well , i wouldn't know.''

''You dont know ?, oh yeah you never stay with a girl for more than 3 weeks isn't that right ?''

Dean replied with his charming smile.

Cas, for his part, was seized by joy. Goodbye Jo and lisa. This was going to be a wonderful summer.

Many people thought that Cas and Dean were only best friends . This wasn't true. Cas had known for years that he was going to marry Dean. He just hadnt gotten around to telling Dean yet. Right now he still thought he liked long-legged girls with salon fingernails and tans that came from bottles .

''Is that a cd?'' he said to distract him from his stare out ith his future brother-in-law.

Dean hefted it. ''Its metalica i thought we could give it a listen.''

Cas cheered. ''Lets go listen to it!.'' But just then his mother walked in. Cas mother was cool, blond, and perfect, . She normally wore an expression of effortless efficiency.

''Morning!''

''Hold on a minute,'' Cas' mother said , getting hold of Cas by the back of his T-shirt. ''Good morning Gabriel; Good morning Dean,'' she added.

''Has everybody had breakfast?'' Cas' motheer asked and when the boys said they had , she looked at Cas. ''And what about you?'', she asked, gazing into Cas' face.

Cas rattled the frosted flakes box and his mother winced.

''What are you planning to do with your first day of freedom?'' his mother said glancing from Dean to Cas.

''Oh , i dont know.'' Cas looked at Dean. ''Listen to some music maybe drive to the beach?,''

''Whatever you want,'' Dean said.

The summer stretched out in front of Cas. It smelled liked pool chlorine and sea salt; it felt like warm grass under his back. Three whole months , he thought. That's forever.

''We could check out the new shops at the village-'' he was beginning, when suddenly the pain struck and his breath caught in his throat. A deep, twisting burst of agony that seared through his entire body making him yelp out in pain like a wounded dog. Everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

''Castiel!'' Cas could hear his mother's voice, but he couldnt see anything. The kitchen floor was obscured by dancing black dots.  
''Castiel, are you alright ?'' Now Cas felt his mother's hands grasping his upper arms, holding him anxiously. The pain was easing and his vision was coming back. As he straightned up, he saw Dean in front of him. His face was almost expressionless, but Cas knew him well enough to recognize the worry in his eyes. He was holding the milk carton, Cas realized. He must have causht it on the fly as he dropped it- amazing reflexes, Cas thought vaguely. Really amazing.  
Gabe was on his feet. ''Are you oay ? what happened ?''  
''I- dont know.'' Cas looked around, then shrugged, embarrassed. Now that he felt better he wished they weren't all staring at her so hard. The way to deal with the pain was to ignore it to not think about it.  
''Its just this stupid pain. You know , something i ate.''

That was enough for Cas' mother. She gave Cas a litle squeeze and headed for the kitchen telephone. ''I know you dont like doctors. but im calling Dr. Singer . I want him to take a look at you. This isnt something we can ignore.''  
''Oh, Mom, its vacation...''  
His mother covered the mouth piece of the phone. ''Cas, this is nonnegotiable. Go get dressed.''  
Cas groaned, but he could see it was no use. He beckoned Dean , who was looking thoughtfully into the distance. Gabe followed them into the hallway.  
''Hey, Buddy, you wait out here while he gets dressed.''  
Dean barely turned.  
''Just keep your hands off my brother.''  
Cas just shook his head as he went into his room. As if Dean cared about seeing him undressed. if only , he thought grimly pulling a pair of jeans out of a drawer. He stepped into them , still shaking his head. Dean was his best friend, his very best friend, and he was Deans. But Dean had never shown even the slightest desire to get his hands on Cas. Someday im going to make him see, he thought, and shouted out the door for him. Dean came in and smiled at him. It was a smile other people rarely saw, not a taunting or ironic grin, but a nice little smile , slightly crooked.  
''Sorry about the doctor thing,'' Cas said.  
''No. You should go.'' Dean gave him a keen glance'  
He unwrapped the CD. Cas shrugged and flopped on his bed, staring at the ceiling. ''Anyway , i wish i could just have on day of vacation,'' he said. He craned his neck to watch Dean start the CD. He knew Dean better than anyone , but there was always something, something about him that was closed off to Cas. Something about him that nobody could reach. Other people took it for arrogance, or coldness, or aloofness, but it wasnt really any of those things. It was just-differentness. Just now he moved his eyes over Deans face, at his clean, carven profile and thought he looks sad.  
''Deanie , nothings wrong is it? I mean , at home or anything ?'' He was the only person on the planet that was allowed to call him Deanie. Not even Jo or Lisa would have ever dared to attempt it.  
''Nothing's wrong at home'' Dean said, with a smile that didnt reach his eyes. He turned away from Castiels gaze ''Maybe im just worried about you Cassie.''

Cas didnt know what had come over him but a cold seriousness had filled his voice as he found himself asking ''Are you really ?''  
His seriousness seemed to strike a chord. Deans smile had dissappeared , and Cas found that they were simply looking at each other . Just gazing into each other's eyes.  
''Cassie-''  
Cas swallowed ''Yes?''  
Dean opened his mouth - and then he got up abruptly and went to adjust the speakers. When he turned back , his green eyes were dark and fathomless.  
''Sure, if you were really sick, id be worried,'' Dean said lightly '  
Cas deflated. ''Right,'' he said wistfully, and then gave a determined smile.  
''But your not sick,'' Dean added. ''It's probably just something you ate '' he added.  
''Oh, shut up,'' Cas said.  
''Here comes your mom,'' Dean said , glancing to the door which was ajar. Cas didint see how he could hear anything above the loud music. But an instant later his mother pushed open the door. '' Dr. Singer says come right in. Sorry Dean, but im going to have to steal Castiel away from you.''  
Dean smiled ''Thats okay i can come back this afternoon.''  
Cas knew he was defeated. He allowed his mother to tow him to the garage.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

(( this one is short but the next one will make up for it i promise!))

Under an hour later Cas was lying on 's examining table, eyes averted as his rough fingers pressed down on his abdomen. had the air of a country doctor. Somebody you could trust.

''The pain is here?'' He asked pushing his fingers lightly into Cas stomach.  
''Yes''

The rough fingers moved pushing and prodding across Cas's stomach , then stopped. s face changed , although it was only for a second. Cas knew it wasn't just something he ate; and it wasnt anything simple.

All Dr. Singer said was ''I think it'd be best to get some tests done .''

His voice was dry and thoughtful, but panic curled through Cas anyway.  
''Why?'' his mother asked the doctor.

smiled and began tappinf two fingers on the examining table. ''Just as part of a process of elimination, really. Cas said he's been having pain in his upper abdomen. He's lost his appetite recently, and he's lost weight. Now, these are symptoms could point to a lot of things , and a sonogram is just a way to rule some out.''

Cas's mother was nodding as if she understood. Cas didnt understand, but the panic was gone.

''You can get the sonogram done at the hospital just on the other side of town'' was saying. ''you should come back here once its done and we can discuss the results.''

Cas's mother was nodding, calm and serious . Like Gabe.

His mother threw her arm around his shoulder playfully as they walked out of 's office. ''Well, Cassie. what have you done to yourself now?''

The hospital was an old building that stood on the not so great part of town it was a washed out gray coulor with tall windows that had black bars across them making the hospital look more like a prison than a place of healing. Suddenly Cas was wishing he was anywhere else.


End file.
